ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Curses
This page is for the patterns or curses that seem to follow in EWFA. Earth Girl Curse The infamous Earth Girl Curse has followed and haunted the runner-ups. The curse holds that in every EWFA official cycle, the runner-up will be a female from Team Earth. This curse has come true four times in a row for the first four cycles of EWFA. Rai Wexby confirmed the curse at her elimination at the Cycle 3 finale. The girls that are victims of the curse, are usually major front runners and do well in the competition, but end up losing due to a bottom two or a drop in their average that costs them the win: Victims of the Curse Makeover-sarah.png|'Sarah-Marie Evans', Cycle 1. Audracycle2.png|'Audra Gale', Cycle 2. Makeover-raileigh.png|'Rai Wexby', Cycle 3. Cintacycle4.png|'Cinta Yudhoyono', Cycle 4. * Sarah-Marie had numerous immunities and five best photos/four first call-outs (three of them consecutive), but was called sixth/last in Week 10. Had she not had immunity that week, she would've been eliminated. This stunted her average and was part of the reason why McRay beat her. * Audra began to rise in the pack during Week 3 & 5 of the competition, despite some shaky results. But during the comeback week, Audra placed last and would've been eliminated had the shoot have counted. She fell into the bottom two the next week, but picked herself back up during the latter half. Despite improvement, Leotie had a less shaky call out average and beat Audra in the end. * Rai had a bad start to Cycle 3, getting two bottom twos in two weeks. When Rai received her makeover, she completely turned it around, winning Best Photo after Best Photo. In the end, even with winning the Go-See Challenge, Rai's poor performance in the first two weeks did a number on her average and pushed Florence's near perfect performance even higher over Rai (even though Florence's win was inevitable). * Cinta was one to beat in Cycle 4, almost always earning within the top four of the Call Out each week. She competed with Divine the entire cycle for best average, and the title kept flip flopping between the two. But, Cinta fell into the bottom three during Week 6, getting called eleventh. This dreadfully hurt her average, and in the end Cinta tied with Divine for best average of the cycle. Had Cinta not had that bottom two, she would've had the best average over Divine, and due to their close scores at the finale, would've won the cycle. This curse made it seem almost unbelievable that a Earth contestant could win, but in Cycle 4, the final two contestants were both Earths, making the winner an Earth by default. Divine Vaulin-Claro became the first Earth winner of the series, but the runner-up Cinta Yudhoyono was also an Earth, meaning that the curse still continues. The curse did not follow through in All Stars as Vinny Giacomo, a Fire contestant, was runner-up. Comeback Curse The Comeback Curse was a curse that ravaged the contestants who came back into the competition that were eliminated fairly early in the competition. This curse held that at least one of the comeback contestants would be eliminated in the week before the finale. The models not make the finale, thanks to their low call outs in the beginning of the competition, thus ruining their averages. Victims of the Curse Champagnecycle1.png|'Champagne DuBois', Cycle 1. Vinnycycle2.png|'Vinny Giacomo', Cycle 2. makeover-ximena.png|'Ximena Jimenez', Cycle 3. *'Champagne ' was the eliminated in the first week and first model to ever be eliminated in Cycle 1. She was brought back after a massively high fan vote (9.90). She performed rather well but her very low callout ruined her chance of a spot in the final three and she was eliminated over Vinah Kapoor, placing fourth. *'Vinny' was the first model to be eliminated in Cycle 2 in the first week. He shocked everyone with his well-beloved Hair shot and was brought back to the competition. He began to give great photos but like Champagne, his poor scores in the first week stunted his average and Hitomi Fukumi was given a place in the finale over him and he placed fifth. *'Ximena' was the fifth model to be eliminated in the second week of Cycle 3. Voters were shocked to see her go and after her makeover, she began to blow everyone away during the Comeback competition. Ximena easily won her way back into the competition but couldn't show the same spark in the real thing as her Comeback. She was the third and final Go-See victim that cycle and placed seventh. Sol Carmine, a Cycle 4 comeback contestant who was eliminated in the third week, made the finale and placed third, effectively breaking the Comeback Curse. Redhead, Black, Redhead, Black... This is a pattern that seems to follow in the winners of EWFA. The haircolors of the first four winners seems to hold a pattern of redheads, then black hair, then redhead, etc. This pattern was broken by the win of [[Rainney Piatkowski-Wexby|'Rainney Piatkowski-Wexby']] in Cycle 5. Makeover-mcrayy.png|Redhead Makeover-leotie.png|Black Florence-makeover.png|Redhead Divinecycle4.png|Black If counting All Stars, then Champagne DuBois could also be included, as she is technically a deep redhead.